Therapeutic Touch
by timidvampire
Summary: Edward believed the way to make people better was with operations and medicines. He meets Bella, who heals his heart and soothes his soul by touch. All human, with loving lemons. MA


**Therapeutic touch.**

A/N ~ Not quiet sure where this is heading, but it had going round in my head for a few days now…

Thank you again as always to my beautiful beta, Butterflybetty, if you don't know her …go check out her stuff. It's awesome!

**This contains adult stuff, so if you are not old enough or are uncomfortable with this, please leave now. **

Mrs Meyer owns Twilight…this idea is all mine.

Chapter One.

I remembered back to the day that changed my life.

I had seen her about the hospital a few times. Always in the distance, in the canteen, talking to other staff members, but I had not spoken to her face to face before.

After a long day in the operating room, I sat at the nurse's desk reviewing charts.

My shoulders were stiff, my neck was sore and all my muscles were giving me grief. I tensed and stretched, my hand gripping at my neck, trying to achieve some sort of relief when I heard her voice behind me.

"Are you ok there Dr Cullen?"

I looked back to see her, Isabella Swan, the new physiotherapist looking right at me.

Her eyes were like pools of melted chocolate, her skin pale cream, and she was absolutely perfect.

I was unable to speak to her.

"May I?"

I nodded, not sure what I had agreed to but unable to say no to her, whatever she wanted, the answer was going to be yes.

She put down the folders she was carrying and stood behind me.

I sat there waiting for something to happen.

I heard her take a long slow breath in and just as I was about to turn around to ask her what she was going to do when I felt her small warm hands rest on my shoulders.

"Relax." She whispered.

"Close your eyes."

I complied.

Why wouldn't I?

"Take a deep breath in."

Her hands pressed a little, "And exhale."

As I let the air escaped my from my lungs I felt the tension start to leave my body. Her hands began to manipulate my aching muscles, and even though she was touching me through my clothes, I had never felt such a connection with anyone before.

She pressed on the painful muscular knots on my shoulders, working the stress out, bit by bit.

Her thumbs moved up my vertebra, pressing and releasing, before her hands moved on the nape of my neck and into my hair. I groaned at the relief she was bringing me.

My shoulders relaxed and my head started to fall to the side. She used her hands to support my head before moving it back to rest against her body. I was nuzzled between her breasts when I moaned in blissful relaxation.

She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging and pulling on it slightly, before moving her fingers completely hold my head in her hands.

I could stay here forever, it was then a realised that I lapsed into a state one step away from sleep. And I was at work!

I jolted back to the here and now and almost fell off the stool I had been perched on.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I spun the stool around and looked at the Angel before me.

"Do you feel any better?"

I nodded unable to talk.

I gathered my thoughts and spoke.

"Thank you…"

"Bella… You can call me Bella." She smiled at me and I knew at the moment, I was looking at my soul mate.

"You could do with a full body massage." she told me.

I shifted in my chair, the thought of her putting her hands all over me made me feel so aroused I almost forgot I was at work!

SHIT!

Bella smiled at me and handed me a card advertising a local complementary therapy centre.

"I must admit, I don't really believe in that sort of stuff."

"The sort of _stuff_ that has just helped to relieve the pain you had in your muscles?

She raised and eye brow at me and tilted her head to one side, questioning my comment.

I took a closer look at the card.

"Can I book you an appointment? I know someone who is very good there?" She was very persuasive without even trying.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

I had the whole day off, with no plans to do anything but sleep so like a fool I nodded again.

She picked up the phone and dialled the centre.

"Hello Kate, how are you doing?"

She never looked away from me. I was unable to break eye contact with her.

"I have someone needing booked in for a treatment, an hour and a half session. Yes, hold on."

She held the phone against her and started to speak to me.

"2.30?"

I nodded.

"Fine… yeah… His name…is Edward Cullen."

I watched as she continued to speak to Kate for a few more moments and then hung up.

She took the card from me, and wrote on the details on the back of it.

"Can…I take you to dinner tomorrow?" I was a pile of goo in front of this beautiful creature.

"That would be lovely."

"I can pick you up after the treatment?"

"You might be too relaxed to drive, how about I pick you up from the centre." She smiled at me.

"I have never been on a date where I am collected by the lady." I laughed.

"It will be a day of many firsts for you then." She winked before walking away. "See you tomorrow Edward!"

And just like that, she was gone.

The next day, I walked to the centre; it was actually only a few blocks away from my apartment.

I never noticed how beautiful the area I lived in was. Most of my time was spent working or sleeping or with my family.

It felt good to take time out to just enjoy some quiet time and get some fresh air in my lungs.

I arrived at the centre unsure of what I was getting myself into, but was pleasantly surprised at what I found.

It was clean but not clinical, comforting and warm.

"Hello. Welcome, do you have a treatment booked?"

A beautiful red head spoke to me from behind the counter.

Her name tag told me that she was Kate.

"Yes, I am booked in at 2.30."

"Edward?"

I nodded.

"Ah yes, B with be ready in a few moments. Have you had a massage before?"

"No, first time." I smiled remembering Bella's comments about firsts.

"Follow me."

She led me along the corridor and into a treatment room.

It was bright and airy, the smell of oils lingered in the air.

"Right Edward, if you strip off and put this robe on B will be with you in a few moments to start your treatment."

Kate left the room and I stripped off before putting on the warm thick robe. I started looking at the various posters on the wall, showing different muscle structures, and one bizarre one showing which parts of your feet that someone actually believed to be reflexology points for the body!

"Edward?"

I turned around to see my beautiful Bella in a different uniform standing before me.

"Bella?"

"Is this ok?" she looked slightly nervous for the first time.

"It is a surprise, I must admit, but a pleasant one."

She laughed before gesturing for me to sit down on the small sofa beside her.

I quickly discovered that trying to sit down while keeping my body parts covered was proving to be a real challenge.

"Do you work here as well?"  
"Yes, I do part time at the hospital, but like the fact I work here with people who want to use therapies to keep well, or to relax, or enjoy them as part of their lifestyle."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Bella produced a health questionnaire and started to ask me about my general health.

"I am usually the ones asking all the questions." I smiled.

"Well this will be another first for you then Edward."

I started laughing. She quickly made me feel at ease.

"Ok, I am going to leave the room while you take your robe off and lie down on the massage table with this towel over you Edward."

Oh, that is when I blushed.

I was going to be completely naked in front of this beautiful creature!

I ran my fingers through my hair and muttered OK.

Bella got up and left the room. I took off the robe and hung it up.

The massage table looked comfortable enough, and not like my bed at home where I would love to be lying beside Bella.

See…thoughts like that were so unhelpful right now.

My dick sprung to life and as I was about to grab the robe to cover myself up and give this up as a bad idea I heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I cried out, scrambling to get under the huge towel and cover myself up as best as I could.

"Alright Bella." I squeaked like a teenage boy whose testicles had yet to drop.

I was lying back down as Bella walked in to the room.

She dimmed the light slightly, before walking over and making sure the towel covered my feet completely, tucking it in around my shoulders.

She walked over to the sink and washed her hands before returning with a small trolley that had oils and small bowls on it, with smaller towels on a shelf underneath.

I watched her open a small wooden box that held amber bottles of oil. The whole procedure was fascinating.

"I am going to mix up some oils for you, two to help muscle tension, one to help you relax, one to make it manlier and not so flowery." She smiled as she spoke.

I grinned.

"I was worried I would smell like an old women." I laughed.

"Oh trust me, you will smell nothing like an old woman." She giggled.

Bella mixed her blend and made a quick note on my paperwork of the oils she had used.

She moved the trolley closer to the massage table and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Yes?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"Try to relax, I am going to hold the towel up, you are completely covered, I want you to turn over and lie on your front."

I did as she said, resting my face into the hole on the table.

"I am going to put a pillow under your ankles Edward and rearrange the towel, but you are going to retain your modesty." She explained.

I felt her add another towel to my back. Her small hands moved under my ankles and lifted up my legs before placing a supportive pillow under them.

She tucked my feet in under the towel and moved up to stand beside the top of the table.

He hands rested on my shoulder blades. The heat coming from them was amazing.

"Before we start, I want you to take three long, slow deep breaths please Edward."

Her voice was like honey.

All I could think of, was long, slow love making, being buried deep inside Bella.

Lying here on the table with an erection was the last thing I wanted but was a reality now.

"Take a deep breath in…"

I did as she asked.

I was under her spell.

"And out."

This was torture.

The next two breaths were just as erotic.

Bella was nothing but professional.

It was me, I was the pervert.

I shivered as she peeled back the towel from my back, moving it so it rested just at the top of my buttocks.

Her hands rested on my skin, pressing down for a moment, she just stood there, taking a long deep breath herself. It was as if she was connecting us as one.

I heard her rub her hands together after she removed them from me, the oils making a squelching noise as she sandwiched them together.

Her hands returned to my skin, she moved them slowly and firmly up my back, around my shoulders and back down again.

This was bliss.

Her touch, the warmth of her hands, the pressure as she pushed down and along my aching back, was amazing.

I exhaled with her movement and relaxed further into the cushioned table below me. The smell of the oils seemed to move into my lungs and around my entire bloodstream.

"So how long have you been doing this Bella?" I asked.

"Don't speak, just relax and enjoy the treatment Edward." She whispered, "We can talk later."

Her lips almost touched my ear lobe; I could feel her breath on my skin.

I nodded.

Her thumbs were magic, they pressed into my skin, as she moved up along my spine, and she reached the top of my neck and slid back down only to repeat the process.

I don't know how long she worked my muscles, paying particular attention to areas she felt tension in.

"Oh yes, that's the bit!" I groaned as she found tension knotted in my muscles.

I heard her giggle softly just as I realised I was making noises that would be quite at home on a porn film.

I tried to keep quiet, I really did, but she was making the strangest noises escape from me…all against my will.

I felt the towel return to cover my skin and her dainty fingers tuck it in around me again. It was as if she tucking me in for a night's sleep.

The towel covering my left leg moved exposing me all the way up to my buttock, but I knew I was covered, well I hoped I was.

My erection had settled as I relaxed, but knowing Bella's finger tips were nearing my balls as her hands swept up and around my upper, inner thigh was almost too much for me. I tried to think of anything I could to distract the feelings stirring inside me again.

Her hands worked my thigh; I started breathing faster before she moved down and worked my calf and ankle.

She covered me over and worked on my right leg. I kept telling myself this was just a massage, it was nothing more.

I wanted something more, but not here, not just now, this was not what Bella was offering me.

I had not even taken her out on a date.

Yet…

"Edward?"

I heard her whisper to me.

"Mmmmmm?"

I am going to hold the towels up so you can to turn over. You are completely covered up…OK?"

I nodded.

Oh wait, I have to move, ok, I can do this.

My brain was so relaxed I was not quite sure what was going on or just how to actually turn over.

I felt Bella lift the towel a little and heard her remind me again to turn over.

She rearranged the towels again, it felt heaver over my groin, I realised she had folded the towels over my parts, hiding the erection that was lying there half threatening to show its ugly head….pun very much intended.

I laughed a little at my own joke, and looked up to see Bella smiling at me, before she raised her eye brow and bit on her bottom lip.

OH NO…that went straight to my dick!

I felt the towels move as my traitorous dick struggled to fight its way free.

My hand moved to try and hid it with the towels again.

THINK EDWARD! I screamed inside my head.

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett in his underpants…" I muttered.

"Edward, relax." Bella spoke calmly to me. Her hand rested on my upper arm.

I could not open my eyes. I could not look at her.

"Take another deep breath if you need to."

Shit, did she know what battle was going on inside me?

I took a breath in, and slowly exhaled.

I felt her arrange the towel again and tuck it in between my legs. This was worse…her hands slid up my legs and her hands moved to the outside and the inside of my leg all at the same time.

It was sensory overload!

Just as I thought I was going to have to tell her to stop she moved her hands down and worked all around my knee.

I relaxed again as she continued my treatment.

I started to fall asleep as she spent time on my ankles and foot, but all too soon she was covering me up to move over to my other thigh.

Her fingers reached up and over my femoral artery right in the crease of my groin.

I heard a moan and it was a few moments before I realised it was me who had made the noise!

Her hand stopped still.

Neither of us moved.

"I am so sorry Edward."

She was apologising to me.

I went to sit up but her hand was still on my upper thigh, and as I moved it brought her hand even further up, trapping it in place.

I struggled to look at her.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I, well, sorry."

I tried to stutter an explanation.

She slowly moved hand to remove it from my groin.

"Lie back down and I will massage your feet?" She asked me, hesitation now in her voice.

I nodded and lay back down.

She covered me up again and moved the stool down to the bottom of the bed, sat down and exposed my feet.

I heard her sigh, before both hands rested down onto the top of my feet.

She massaged both feet before covering up my right foot and working on just my left one.

My feet had never had so much attention.

The soles of my feet were usually ticklish, but her firm pressure didn't make me react in anything but a pure joy.

Her fingers moved around my toes one at a time, circling each digit, tugging them as she went.

She recovered my foot and then unveiled the right one, before repeating the process.

I was vaguely aware of her covering my feet up, I heard her wash her hands, move the stool to my side and sat down beside me. Moving the towel away from my arm she moved to massage my shoulder and upper arm, elbow and forearm. She rested my elbow somewhere on her body as she manipulated my fingers and worked her knuckles into my palm.

I would agree to anything at all now.

She spoke to me but I had no idea what she said. She moved round to my other arm.

All too soon she covered my arm up again.

She stood behind me and exposed my upper chest and neck.

I could smell the oils as she moved her hands across my skin.

I had no idea what they were, but they were filling my head.

Strong thumb work on my neck, she turned my head to one side and worked around my ear lobes and behind my ears then turned my head to face the other way. I was putty in her hands. She moved my head back into alignment after a few moments and began tender touches and gentle presses on my face and forehead.

"Keep your eyes closed."

I murmured an acknowledgement.

I almost could not stand the feel of her touching around my nose, across my cheeks and around my mouth. Both of her hands moved down so a palm rested on either side of my face, covering my cheeks and my eyes.

I was in heaven.

Floating in a relaxation that was unlike any bliss I had ever felt.

"Edward."

I was dreaming.

"I am finished your treatment. It is time to wake up."

"I can't." I muttered my pathetic reply.

I heard her giggle.

"I have left a glass of water here for you on the side for you, take your time to wake up, sit up slowly and get dressed when you are ready. I will wait outside at reception for you."

She was gone, I was alone.

But I was about to get dressed and take her out on a date.

Who was this woman…and what was the power she has over me?


End file.
